Women and Children First
by maggieck
Summary: Recently, I head a National Public Radio report that covered part of the reason for Senator James Jeffords defection from the Republican Party. As it was a subject near and dear to my heart, and I wasn't hearing about it much in mainstream press I decided


  
  
Disclaimers: The West Wing, and the characters that inhabit it belong solely to Aaron Sorkin & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13, although one section has a line that might be offensive to some, I'll include a warning when appropriate.  
  
Spoilers: Generally Season 1&2  
  
Category: AU, see notes below.  
  
Archive: Please ask first  
  
Feedback is always appreciated even if you don't like the story. Send to Maggieck@earthlink.net  
  
As always, I owe a debt of gratitude to my faithful beta reader Shelley. Thank her if you like this. Blame me if you don't.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Recently, I head a National Public Radio report that covered part of the reason for Senator James Jeffords defection from the Republican Party. As it was a subject near and dear to my heart, and I wasn't hearing about it much in mainstream press I decided to incorporate it into a story for my fellow West Winger's.  
  
Please note, I have not used Senator Jefford's name for my character because is a very idealized view of who the Senator may be, and only explores one aspect of his reasoning.  
  
In regards to the subplot, I've done a lot of research to make sure the facts are accurate. I'd be happy to share the links to my research if anyone is interested.  
  
  
Finally, the story is finished and I'll be posting it over the next few days. Please let me know if you are enjoying it.  
  
  
1  
  
  
Women and Children First  
  
  
CJ stepped up to the podium and began the briefing.   
  
"Good morning boys and girls, let's make this quick and painless shall we? I have a short list for you all today. First up, we are pleased that the President's Education Plan was approved by the Senate yesterday, and he looks forward to signing it into law."  
  
"CJ", Danny shouts.  
  
"As I said, it's a short briefing let me get through this, then I'll take questions," she responds.  
  
Danny settles, but expresses his displeasure through a grumpy expression and heavy sigh.  
  
"Next up, officials from the National Organization of Women, Amnesty International, the International Human Rights Watch, the State Department, and our own Sam Seaborn and Ainsley Hayes, will be meeting throughout the day to discuss the current situation in Afghanistan. They will be considering responses to the Taleban's reluctance to allow human rights workers in the area, and it's restrictive policies towards women. The White House is hopeful that a plan can be worked out to continue to provide relief to the area."  
  
CJ ran through several more talking points and prepared to end the briefing. Feeling generous, and not expecting any big surprises, she glances at Danny.   
  
"I believe you had a question - would you like to share it with the class now?" she queries with a grin.  
  
Danny's still annoyed at being blown off earlier - but he is onto a story and he needs confirmation, "Yes, there's been talk that Senator Roberts is unhappy with the education bill as written. So unhappy, in fact, that there are rumors the senator is considering a defection from his party. Does the administration have a comment?"  
  
A casual observer would have remarked that the atmosphere in the room experienced an abrupt 180 degree turnaround, as reporters who had been expecting a quick and less than noteworthy end to the briefing sat up straight in their seats and whipped out tape recorders and notebooks. Flashbulbs started popping everywhere, and network reporters started mentally constructing the new logo and theme music that would be running over updates for the rest of the day, if this was really a story.  
  
CJ may have maintained the grin she'd had before Danny started speaking, but it was only through sheer dint of will that her face didn't reflect her true emotions. Because internally she was screaming at her spin boys for leaving her out on a limb again. Knowing that Danny was about to stop talking and ask for a comment, she ceased her inner ranting and began trolling her brain for an appropriate response.   
  
"Well Danny, considering the scope and size of this particular bill, I'm not surprised that somebody ended up a bit unhappy. The nature of politics makes it impossible to please all of the people all of the time. I think the question you're really asking is how the White House would view Robert's decision to leave the Republican Party and break the 50/50 deadlock between Democrats and Republicans in Congress? To that, I will speak as a Democrat and not on behalf of the White House by saying; Come on in the water's fine."  
  
Other reporters started yelling and calling her name in order to open the subject up for more questions, but she feigned deafness and simply shouted over them. "Thank you all for playing our game this morning. I'll see you back here for the afternoon briefing." Gathering her notes together, she left the room quickly, followed by Carol. Once clear of the room, she hissed to her assistant to get Toby, Sam and Josh and send them to Leo's office - which was where she was headed.  
  
Striding quickly through the West Wing, CJ couldn't believe the bombshell Danny had just dropped in front of a ravenous press corps. The results of the recent Midterm elections had resulted in, in effect, a deadlocked Senate. Republicans had maintained the Senate Majority status due to the agreements the two parties had worked out for the distribution of committee leadership. Since the Senate had been in Republican control prior to the election, they were allowed to keep Shallick, in return for Democratic leadership in other key committees. As a result, the parties were considered equal - at least in voting capability. A defection from the Republican Party would literally turn the Senate upside down.   
  
CJ was forced to stop thinking about all the implications when she arrived at Margaret's desk. She never had a chance to let Margaret know that she needed to see Leo. Upon arriving, , she found the assistant holding the door to Leo's inner sanctum open and pointing her inside. .   
  
CJ walked in and saw Leo standing inches from his television with the remote in his hand, the sound on the TV blaring as if he'd been trying to raise the volume and the button was stuck. Sensing her presence, he glanced at her and then hit the mute button before hollering, "Come on in the water's fine? What the hell CJ?"  
  
She'd been expecting this during her short trip from the press room, and wasn't surprised by Leo's response. "First of all Leo, I stated unequivocally that I was NOT speaking for the administration, secondly..." Leo interrupted her before she got to secondly, "Dammit CJ, you're the Press Secretary for the White House, you know that you are always speaking for the President whether you're ..."   
  
Despite being her boss, CJ wasn't going to allow him to finish; "Leo, you are not going to beat me up on this," she stated. "You can yell at me when I screw up, but not when the entire administration is caught flat-footed. We had no idea this was out there, once again Danny scooped us. Are you gonna scream at me because you're mad at him, or are we gonna address the situation?"   
  
As the Press Secretary, CJ was used to taking a hit when leaks leaked and the spin spun out of control, but she had also come to realize that the men she worked with tended to lash out in anger as a first response to uncertainty, and if she didn't start calling them on it, she was going to remain the favored dumping ground for the free-floating anxiety that crises cultivated among the senior staff. By this point, Toby, Josh and Sam had entered the office and CJ's words seemed to lance Leo's ire like a balloon with a slow leak. He nodded at her, glanced at 'The Boys', and moved back around the desk motioning for them all to come in and take a seat.  
  
"Do I need to ask if we had any indication of this?" Leo questioned the group. Josh shook his head no, while Toby glanced down and shuffled his feet. Josh noticed and asked, "Toby, have you heard anything?"  
  
Toby heaved a deep sigh and shook his head in the negative. "No," he said. "But it's not an all-together implausible idea if it's true. Roberts has always been fairly liberal for a Republican, and I've heard rumors that Shallick refused to include his education initiatives in the final package."   
  
Leo nodded, "So we may have a six term Republican Senator on the verge of leaving his party, and shifting the Senate from it's first ever fifty-fifty split to a Democratic majority, or we may have a random rumor, because someone either wants to shine a light on something or keep the focus off something else. Well, it's never dull is it?" he grinned ruefully. "Here's what we're gonna do, Sam, get Ainsley and get to the Taleban meetings." Sam started to protest.   
  
"No," Leo continued, "They're important and I'm not pulling you out of 'em till we know more about this. Toby, review the drafts of the Ed. Bill. Figure out what Roberts wanted in it and if any version of his projects made it into the final draft. Then I want you to get Roberts to meet with you, but do it under the radar. I don't want film at eleven of the Democratic White House staff going into or coming out of Roberts' office."  
  
He turned to CJ, "You stay away from the press till we have something concrete, but keep your ear to the ground, and let us know if you come across anything else. Okay, folks get outta my office, I gotta go tell the President."  
  
Josh, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, stepped forward and questioned, "What about me Leo?"  
  
"What about me? What are you six, Josh?" Although Leo sounded annoyed, he really wasn't. He knew that any one of the four people standing in front of him would want to be smack dab in the middle anything this big, but until they had more information there was only so much that could be done.   
  
"I don't know what about you, Josh?" He repeated. "I'd think as the Deputy Chief of Staff you'd be capable of figuring out what's next, but if not, just say the word and I'm sure I can get Donna down here to take you in hand. Now all of you - get out." He grabbed his glasses from the desk, started to put them on and then tossed them back onto the desk muttering to himself, 'a majority in the senate - it's almost too much to hope for.'  
  
Outside, Toby and Josh headed back to their offices. Sam hesitated next to Margaret's unattended desk and grabbed CJ lightly by the elbow to stop her from following.   
  
"Listen CJ," he began, "Speaking as one flat-foot to another, you're right about how we dump on you. Would it help if I say I'll promise to try to do better?" he asked.  
  
CJ examined his face, and saw only compassion for the position she was often placed in and eagerness to make the load lighter. "Don't promise Sam," she said, "Just do it and I'll be happy. Now you better get to that task force meeting before Ainsley eats all the pastry and they send you on a donut run before they let you into the discussion." She patted his arm with a smile and headed to her office. She felt better about putting her foot down with Leo, but she was still pissed at Danny for his bombshell.   
  
Sam headed for his office; he needed to pick up his files before going to the Roosevelt Room. He'd been looking forward to these talks - the situation in Afghanistan was reaching a critical point, but now he felt torn between his desire to take an active role in the developing Roberts state of affairs, and his previously scheduled meetings.  
  
CJ walked quickly back to her office, and stopped short at the threshold when she realized she had an uninvited guest awaiting her return.   
  
"Ah Fishboy," she declared, "What new rumors are you here to impart?" Danny dropped one last bit of food into Gail's bowl and put the fish flakes back on her desk, then turned around to regard the press secretary.   
  
"CJ," he began.   
  
"Come on Danny, isn't there anything else you just have to announce in front of the White House Press Corps? You still have time to get a riot started before the six o'clock news. She stated.  
  
"CJ," he said again, "It's a story. Somebody I trust gave me a tip, I've followed it as far as I can but it's not going anywhere. This is big enough that I'm willing to give up the exclusive on it by announcing it to the press corps. If their interest forces the issue into the open then I'll still have a story, even if I have to share it, and my readers get more information than they had before this morning. Are you mad at me for doing my job, or are you mad because you weren't prepared for the question?" he asked.  
  
"Danny, if the story is true, I'm thrilled. A Democratic majority in the Senate will have tremendous repercussions for this administration, and most of them are good. But did you ever think that maybe all the media attention you've just assured might push Roberts off the fence and back into the Republican camp? Couldn't you have come to me and let me get into it?" CJ countered.  
  
"No, CJ I couldn't do that, because my job is not to report TO the White House. I inform the public, and I'm not gonna clear a story or a method of researching it with you first. That's not how it works."   
  
"Then Danny, why are you here?" she asked. She was still ticked at his tactics, but he had a point, and continuing the debate wasn't getting her anywhere.  
  
"I wanted to see, since you weren't speaking for the White House when you answered my question in the briefing, if the President actually had a comment." Danny was glad at this moment for the beard he was sporting. It obscured his face, and if it hadn't, CJ would have seen how much he was enjoying yanking her chain. He mentally started counting down from ten. He was certain that by the time he got to one, if not sooner, CJ would blow her stack.  
  
CJ just stared at him in disbelief. He was asking for a comment? He starts a firestorm in the press room with precious little to back himself up, and then shows up in her office looking for the inside scoop? She was ready to call it quits. A few weeks ago, she'd spent a day walking around and declaring that she quit anytime a new crisis came up. She was tempted to resurrect the habit, and follow through on it this time. Then again, it almost wasn't worth getting ticked off. Not that she wasn't ticked, but it seemed to have no effect on the stalwart reporter - he was on a story and that's all he was seeing.  
  
"Danny," she replied. "Any comments the President may have will be communicated at a later time." Her tone was cool and professional.  
  
He new he was sunk. A quiet CJ was not good, yelling and screaming was safer, smacking upside the head was even a good sign. But when CJ got quiet, it meant you'd crossed the line and she'd had enough. He nodded and left. It was always important to know when a calculated retreat was needed, and this was the time.  
  
Once he'd left, CJ leaned forward and began softly banging her head on the desk. If there was truth to this story, no matter what Roberts ended up doing, the next few days were going to be insane.  
  
  
2.  
  
Josh returned to his office to find Donna watching a replay of the morning briefing on CNN. She turned as he entered. "Could this happen," she asked?  
  
"I don't know, maybe. It's a little too early to tell, and this could just be a red herring to get us spinning our wheels while the Republicans try to slip something else past us."   
  
Donna nodded at his explanation. "Something else like preventing anything from getting done on the Taleban issue?" she questioned. Josh sighed, the Taleban had become Donna's latest obsession. "Donna," he started. "We aren't going to accomplish anything in those talks..."  
  
"But Josh," she interrupted. "We need to. Do you know..." Josh cut her off.   
  
"Donna, Afghanistan is a sovereign nation, we can't just invade because we don't like how a political party runs a government."  
  
"Josh, it's more serious than that. Women have been forbidden to work outside the home. They can't even leave their homes unless accompanied by a male relative. The government requires them to paint their windows black so passersby don't see a woman who isn't completely covered from head to toe.  
  
Death rates due to lack of medical care are through the roof, because female doctors aren't allowed to practice, and it's difficult to get past the strictures for male doctors to treat women. Suicide rates and depression rates are sky-rocketing among women, mainly because it's hasn't always been like this. Women have lost most human rights in that country, in the last decade, it's not like they all grew up being taught these restrictions and believing in them. Their lives changed overnight, and their government is using religious beliefs to relegate them to the status of property. In one instance, a woman was stoned to death because she left her home unaccompanied, to take her sick child to a hospital.  
  
It's not a difference in opinion on styles of government Josh, it's a human rights crisis and it's not getting much attention."  
  
Josh had been listening to her passionate speech, she was right in that the problem was huge, but it was an international issue and, while many considered him one of the three most powerful men in Washington, there were limits to what he could do. "Donna, I'd love to say that Sam and Ainsley will whip these talks into shape and there will be peace in Afghanistan, but the reality is that we don't even have a representative from their government here; they refused to participate. That in and of itself limits our options, but we will explore them, and we're not going to give up. Okay," he asked?  
  
"No, but I think I have to live with it for now," she replied.  
  
Josh sighed out a "Yeah", and asked, "What's next? Leo's got Toby working on Roberts, and until there's more information, we should keep working on what was already on my schedule."  
  
Donna left to get the schedule from her desk.   
  
Meanwhile, as he headed back to his office, Toby was a man on a mission. . If James Roberts, a six term Republican Senator from New Hampshire, was going to consider leaving the party, Toby was going to make damn sure that he was given every conceivable reason to do it. Shallick's hold on the Majority seat meant that he controlled Senate agenda, and as long as he and his party held that power, the Bartlet agenda was limited to what they could get passed through amendments to the other party's bills. The American public remembered bill signings, and if Shallick put the President in a position to veto too many items, or if bills couldn't get through Congress, then it would come back against them at re-election. Especially, if Shallick ran in opposition, which it looked like he would.  
  
Toby thundered back into his bullpen declaring;" Nobody talk to me."   
  
Once he reached his office he turned to his assistants, "Bonnie, Ginger, I want a copy of the Education Bill that passed yesterday. Then I want a copy of every draft. I want copies of every item that Roberts proposed, and I want to know if any made it into the Bill." The two women nodded and scurried off to get the research. Toby entered his office and seized the receiver of his phone. Stabbing the touch pad, it was a tossup as to whether the Communications Director would break the phone or his finger with his forceful dialing. Grabbing a pink rubber ball from the corner of his desk, he squeezed rhythmically as he waited for the phone to be answered in the Senator's office. The line rang repeatedly and Toby was about to hang up when finally, it was picked up.   
  
"Yes. Hello, This is Toby Ziegler, Director of Communications. Yes I can hold..."  
  
"Yes, I'm still holding..."  
  
"I understand that this morning's press briefing has your phone ringing off the hook with reporters, but if you would just give me a moment to tell you what I need, then we can both hang up and get on with our lives. Alright, I'll hold..."  
  
"Finally, as I said, this is Toby Ziegler, I wanted to set-up a meeting with the Senator...."   
  
"Today would be preferable..."  
  
"Actually, it would be better if I wasn't seen near his office right now..."  
  
"Yes, that would be best, I'd suggest he use the tunnels rather than the street level entrance. I'll have my assistant meet him..."  
  
"Thank you, please let the Senator know that I appreciate his time..."  
  
Toby hung up the phone and reached for the first pile of research that he'd requested. Bonnie had dropped it off during his phone conversation.  
  
At the same time, Leo was preparing to let the President know about the latest development. He exited and went through the anteroom into Mrs. Landingham's area. She looked up as he approached.   
  
"Is he free?" he questioned the President's secretary.  
  
"Yes, I believe he's torturing Charlie with comparative religions again," Mrs. Landingham answered.  
  
Leo nodded, steeled himself for the coming barrage of trivia, and entered the Oval Office. The President was seated at his desk, shaking his head. Charlie was wearing a pained expression; obviously this session had been going on for a while.  
  
"No, Charlie would you like to guess again?" The President asked. Looking up he noticed Leo entering and said, "Leo, you're just in time. I've been stumping Charlie. Can you tell me the source of the following;   
  
'Men's souls are naturally inclined to covetousness; but if ye be kind towards women and fear to wrong them, God is well acquainted with what ye do.'"  
  
Jed Bartlet leaned back in his chair and waited with delight for Leo's answer. He loved the opportunity to put his friends to the test with these little stumpers, and it was often amazing, the wealth of information his staff had at their fingertips.  
  
Leo, was fairly certain he'd never run across the President's latest nugget, so he went for the funny, "I believe Abbey was the source of that one sir. The 'fear' thing was what gave it away," he answered.   
  
Jed chuckled, "Ah she is indeed a formidable woman my friend, but it is in fact from the Quran, the Fourth Surah to be exact. The reports on the Taleban made me think of it. One would think that since their so called reforms are based on the teachings of the Quran, they'd find a way to honor all of the elements of the book wouldn't you?" he questioned rhetorically.   
  
"All right, thank you Charlie. That's all for now, but I'm telling you brush up on your comparative religions. If you understand a person's beliefs, then you understand what motivates them." Jed stated, with a fond smile for his assistant.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you," Charlie answered, and exited quickly before he got caught back up in another of his boss' tangents.   
  
"So, Leo something tells me you're not here to talk about religion," Bartlet began.   
  
Leo chuckled, "Only the religion of this city sir; politics. Did you see CJ's briefing this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did indeed. Is it true?"  
  
"To soon to tell," Leo answered. "I've got Toby working on it."   
  
The President nodded, stood up from his desk, and walked over to one of the armchairs. He motioned for Leo to take a seat on one of the couches. Which he did.  
  
"Do you think there's any truth to this Leo?" he asked. "I've known James Roberts a long time. I'm not sure I'm willing to believe he wants to change parties. He's a pretty steady guy. "  
  
"Normally I'd agree with you sir, but there have been some rumors that his party is shutting him out on key issues. If he's frustrated enough, he might be willing to come over with the right incentive. He's also always been pretty liberal for his party. It might not take much." Leo answered.  
  
Jed nodded, then looked up. "What if it does take much?" he asked. "What if he wants to negotiate with us to do this? How far are we willing to go? How much are we willing to promise to get a majority?"  
  
Leo nodded, "It's an important point sir," he allowed. "But it's a little early yet, we've got enough trouble, we don't need to borrow anything. Once we know the story on Roberts, we can decide what we're willing to offer him, and how far we'll go. I'm not willing to sign over the keys to the White House for one Senator, but he could conceivably help this administration, and I think it's to our benefit to hear what he wants."  
  
Jed agreed, "Ah Leo," he said to his friend of 40 years, "it's wisdom like that, that makes me think you might survive the fallout when I tell the First Lady about the little joke you made earlier at her expense," he teased.  
  
"Now, get out of here, I've got a country to run."  
  
"Thank you sir," Leo responded, and headed back into his office through the connecting door. Before he shut it behind him, he heard his long-time friend bellowing; "Mrs. Landingham, What's next?"  
  
After leaving CJ, Sam returned to his office to quickly grab his notes on the Taleban before heading for the meetings themselves. Although he wasn't late for them yet, he was dangerously close to it. He trotted through the door and found Ainsley Hayes seated in his guest chair. She looked up at his arrival, "Sam, where have you been?" she questioned, "We're going to be late."   
  
"I know," he responded, "but we had to meet with Leo about the thing."   
  
"Which thing Sam? This is the White House, I'm pretty sure there are quite a few 'things', as you put it, going on around here this morning."  
  
Sam was about to explain that he'd been delayed by the potential Roberts situation, but he hesitated. Ainsley was a Republican, and although she had been nothing but loyal since joining the staff, there could be some validity in not putting her allegiance to the test. Deciding that whether he trusted Ainsley or not, there just wasn't time to explain what was going on, he merely said, "We can't get into it now. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
He hoped that by point he had the time to explain what was going on, he would know what to say. He gathered his leather notepad and ushered Ainsley to the door. They walked quickly down the hallway and Sam was surprised that Ainsley didn't have anything else to say on the short trip. Her predilection for seemingly uncontrollable chatter was well known.  
  
As they entered the Roosevelt Room, they found representatives from the National Organization of Women, the International Human Rights Watch, Amnesty International and the State Department ranged around the table waiting for them.  
  
Sam held the door for Ainsley and followed her in.   
  
"Good morning everyone, thank you for joining us here this morning. I'm Sam Seaborn, Deputy Director of Communications, this is Ainsley Hayes, Assistant to White House Council. I believe we have a very aggressive agenda today, let's get started shall we?"   
  
With that he began the meeting, and the various parties began to work through the discussion of how to continue to provide humanitarian relief in a country whose government didn't want them there.  
  
Several hours into the meeting, the trays holding breakfast pastries were thoroughly picked over, the carafes of water and coffee were lighter, and very little progress had been made. It seemed the only conclusion that everyone was readily able to agree to, was that there were no easy solutions to the problem. Afghanistan was a country at war, and basic human rights were always one of the first casualties in any armed conflict.   
  
The main question on the table was the Taleban's requirement that human rights workers in the country cease their employment of women, both foreign and local, or face expulsion. As important as it was to continue to provide much needed services in the troubled region, it was also important to those same groups to not allow themselves to be dictated to by military leaders who reinterpreted the teachings of the Quran, and other Islamic holy books, in order to subjugate it's citizens.   
  
"All right everyone, this is getting us nowhere fast." Sam spoke up to interrupt the representative from the State Department and NOW, who had been arguing for the last twenty minutes. NOW wasn't willing to be dictated to about who could be sent into the country on relief efforts, and the State Department wouldn't back off from the policy that it wouldn't be able to protect any female workers who worked in the country in violation of the strictures.  
  
"Perhaps we should break for a late lunch and pick this up this afternoon," he continued. The participants agreed, and gathered their materials before exiting the room.  
  
Ainsley waited for Sam to join her before she headed to the door. "Sam?" she asked.   
  
"Want to get some lunch?"  
  
He looked up her, a little dazed and definitely fatigued, "Ainsley," he began, "What are we doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she countered.  
  
"This meeting, we can't solve this. It's just a group of do-gooders. I agree that the situation is bad, but the Taleban wouldn't even participate - what can we hope to do here?"  
  
Ainsley sighed and sat back down at the table. "Sam, you're right in that we won't solve this problem today. We won't even solve it next month. But what we will do today, tomorrow and everyday that the atrocities of this war-torn country are in the news, is bring public attention to the problem. Eventually the small steps we are able to take each day will result in lasting reform. Or they won't, but it won't be because we didn't care enough to try.  
  
Now come buy me lunch, I'm starved."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement, and the two left the room to partake of lunch.  
  
  
3.  
  
Toby had spent the morning reviewing all he could on the drafts of the education bill. He now felt he had a good idea of the initiatives that Robert's had been trying to introduce to the bill, but the various revisions couldn't tell him why the Senator was considering abandoning his party. He glanced at the clock and realized that he only had another ten minutes before he'd be able to question the Senator personally about his motivations.  
  
He punched the intercom button on his phone and asked Bonnie to come into his office. When she arrived, he gave her instructions to meet the Senator in the underground tunnel system used to move quickly through the capital. Since access was limited to those with the appropriate security clearances, it was faster than the street level, since one wouldn't have to clear security upon entering the building. Today though, the advantage was that the press didn't have access, and wouldn't see Roberts enter the White House.  
  
"Bonnie," he began, "I need you to go meet Senator Roberts in the tunnel. Bring him to the Mural Room, and stay as far away from any reporters as you can alright?"  
  
The assistant nodded and left his office. Toby took one last glance at the papers lining his desk and headed for the meeting.  
  
Within a few moments, Bonnie was showing the senator in. "Thank you Bonnie," he said when they arrived. Once she had left the room and closed the door he turned to the senator, "Senator Roberts, I appreciate your meeting with me." He gestured to the chairs, and each took a seat.  
  
"There's no appreciation needed Toby, I expected this call once the news broke," Roberts responded.  
  
Toby nodded, he wasn't quite sure how to begin; the situation required a certain degree of subtlety that he wasn't sure he possessed. Luckily the senator took him off the hook.  
  
"Toby," he began, "I'm here because Concanon's source was correct, I have been considering my future in the Republican Party."  
  
"Senator Roberts," Toby interrupted, "I've read the bill, I know what you wanted in it. What I don't understand is what it is that has you considering abandoning your party."  
Roberts leaned back in his seat. He almost appeared to be settling in for a long debate. He looked Toby in the eye and said,  
  
"The reason is 26 years old. In 1975 the Senate made a commitment to subsidize up to 40% of the cost of funding Special Education across the nation. However the Senate has yet to live up to the commitment. The appropriate funding levels have never been fully allocated, and it's been my main goal since being elected to office to change that."  
  
"Toby," he continued. "I'm a senator from a small state. Across the nation every year 200,000 new students enter the Special Education System. A system which requires tremendously more funding than traditional education plans. Without the subsidy, eventually the New Hampshire school system will be bankrupted, and it won't be the only state in that situation. My initiative called for $10 billion in funding over the next 10 years. It would have finally met the needs that new students place on current funding each year, and live up to the 40% commitment. Shallick and other members of the party refused to even consider the initiative. Oh, they had lots of reasons, but the bottom line was Shallick didn't need my support and didn't think alienating me would have any effect." He leaned slightly forward and continued,   
  
"I was still fighting up until the day before the bill went to the floor. Shallick called me into his office, and told me he was sick of watching me tilt at windmills. He proposed that if I'd agree to a complete federal review of Special Education for waste and mismanagement, that he'd support the funding. You have to understand Toby, that parents of children in these programs hear review and just assume that what little funding they do have will be cut back even more. They'd be up in arms. Furthermore a review of a system as individualized as Special Ed. would cost more than the funding I was requesting. This isn't like mainstream education. You can't just look at statistics to see how many third graders are reading at a third grade level, and how many aren't. Every child in Special Education has what's called an IEP, an Individual Education Plan, it was a carrot to get me to be quiet and I'm not falling for it."  
  
Toby had been listening raptly to the Senators explanation. This wasn't a politician looking for headlines. He was deeply committed to his goals, and making a real difference. He'd be a credit to the Party if he made the decision to cross the aisle.  
  
"I want one thing clear, Toby," Roberts continued. "I'm not Stackhouse, I don't have a child or grandchild in the system. I've been committed because this is important legislation, and it needs to be passed. We owe it to all of the children of this nation to give them the tools to rise to their full potential. I haven't made any definite decisions yet, and I won't be doing that before I return to New Hampshire to take some meetings there, but I do want people to know why I'm considering this change. This isn't the only reason but you could call it the straw that broke the camel's back."  
  
Toby nodded and stood up, sensing that the Senator was finished with the conversation. "Senator Roberts, I understand this is not a choice you make lightly, but let me say that your commitment and concern certainly do you credit. I have a feeling that Leo will want to speak with you as well, can I tell him that you would be interested?" he asked.  
  
Roberts nodded in agreement, and Toby had Bonnie escort him out. Whatever Roberts decided, Toby would enjoy working with him on future legislation. It wasn't often in this day and age to find a politician committed to doing what was right.   
  
  
Thursday   
  
The next morning found the senior staff in the Oval Office with the President and Leo, discussing the agenda for the day, and reviewing the late items from the night before.  
  
"...that's about the extent of our conversation." Toby continued. "I wouldn't say Roberts is definitely ready to leave the party, but I think it's more likely that he'll make the jump than stay."  
  
Leo nodded, "Alright, he's had a night since this broke in the media. I'll get a meeting with him today and see where he's standing now that the press is camped out on him."  
  
"Sam, how're the talks going?" Leo questioned.  
  
Sam shifted on his end of the couch. "I'd love to say that things are progressing swimmingly, but they're not. The State Department just sits there and nay says every proposal. I think the main intent is to preserve deniability, so that if anybody runs into trouble in the region they can wash their hands of responsibility. On the other hand NOW, Amnesty and, to a lesser extent, HRW, are adamant that the needs of the people involved far outweigh the risks. We have one last meeting this morning, but at this point, I'm just hoping that no one comes to blows."  
  
No one in the room was happy with this news. Miracles weren't expected, but the President had been hoping that a workable solution could be found, to at least to ensure a measure of safety for those who were willing to put themselves in harms way in order to improve the lot of their fellow human beings.   
  
Jed Bartlet shifted in his chair. He was displeased, "Okay Sam," he began. "Go on back in, but don't sit for the meeting. Just send everyone home. You're right, if we can't even get a reasonable dialogue started, there's no point in trying to offer a plan for the situation. As a matter fact, why don't we all go home, the country's going to hell in a handcart and we can't fix it all, so let's not try to fix any of it."  
  
Sam sat up straighter in his seat and was trying to figure out if it was going to be worse to interrupt the President, or to continue to sit there through what he was saying. Before he could make a decision, Bartlet stood and walked behind his chair, which had been placed to the left of the seal of the United States on the carpet. He pulled the chair back out of the way forcefully, and looked down pointedly at the seal. "According to this, we're at peace Sam, let's see if we can't find a way to help other peoples find a bit of their own, shall we?"  
  
With that, the President's meaning became clear, Sam may not have been inspired by any brilliant ideas to bring to the table, but he felt a new purpose and incentive to find them. "Yes sir," he responded determinedly?. "We'll find an option."  
  
"Good man," The President complimented him. "Now get out of my office, all of you."  
  
The staff gathered its files and headed out the door. Leo remained momentarily, and waited until he was alone with the President before he spoke, "Swear to God Sir, I thought you were going to throw that chair across the room," he commented.  
  
Bartlet looked up from the file he'd been reading, not quite aware that he was, in fact, not alone. He smiled at his long-time friend, "What can I say Leo, Commander in Chief, Leader of the Free-World and Head Cheerleader, it's all in a days work. You'll talk to Roberts?" he asked.   
  
"I will," Leo responded.  
  
"You'll let me talk to Roberts?" he followed up.   
  
"If you need to, sir." At that Leo left the room, he wasn't being disrespectful to his boss and friend, they both knew this was an easy subject for the President to get diverted by and, at this point, there were more important things claiming his attention.  
  
Later that afternoon, Margaret showed Senator Roberts into the Chief of Staff's office. He rose and walked around the desk to welcome him. "Senator Roberts, it's been a while. It's good to see you again."   
  
"Leo," Roberts responded. "It has been awhile."  
  
Leo gestured to the couch and Roberts seated himself. "So," he began, "Toby filled me in on your conversation from yesterday. How are you feeling about things now, with the story out there?"  
  
"Well," began Roberts. "I can tell you whatever I decide to do, I'm sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. The press has been camped out on my front lawn and Mary Ellen is convinced that the trampling of her flower beds is going to have a negative impact on her tulips this coming spring. I may be stuck on the couch till the first thaw and she sees some green in the beds." he joked.  
  
Leo chuckled, and remembered a similar moment of benign marital discord. "I sympathize my friend. I was sentenced to the den for a week after being named Secretary of Labor. Jenny had gone to the door in her nightgown to get the morning paper and got cornered by some cub reporter who'd spent the night on the porch, hoping to get the first quote as I left the house. She was mortified, and somehow it was my fault." He smiled at the memory, his marriage may not have survived but he was proud of himself that the happier memories had.   
  
Roberts laughed as well.  
  
"At any rate," Leo continued. "I think we probably ought to get down to business."  
  
"Yes," the Senator agreed. "I'll be honest Leo, my decision is just about made. Shallick's unannounced plans to run against Bartlet are forcing him to adopt an agenda that I feel benefits his record first, and the country second. Also, let's face it, now that this story has been broken, if I stay on the Republican side of the aisle, my name will be mud just for considering the switch. That doesn't bother me so much personally, I know how the game is played, but I can't serve my constituents if I'm shut out of the process."  
  
Leo had been listening carefully to the senator, not only the words but the body language as well; what he was seeing and hearing boded well for the Democratic party. "James, I'm not going to try to convince you one way or the other. I know it wouldn't do any good. I will say it would be a pleasure to have you on the team. Do you have a few more minutes? I know the President wanted to have a word or two with you about this."  
  
Since nobody says no when told that the President wants to talk to them, Roberts quickly agreed and followed Leo through the door that connected his office to the Oval. They entered to find the President signing forms and handing them off to Nancy as he completed them. He glanced up, finished the one in front of him, and handed it to his assistant. "Thank you Nancy, we'll finish the rest in a bit." She responded with a "Thank you, sir," and exited the room.  
  
Jed stood and clasped the Senator in a fond two-handed handshake, "James," he exclaimed, "It's been too long. How's Mary Ellen?"   
  
"A little ticked sir. She's concerned about the effect of rabid reporters on her prizewinning tulips." The President laughed and clasped his colleague on the back, "I promise they'll grow back James," he assured. "Just look at our farmhouse back home. With the number of reporters we'd get there during the campaign, you'd think it would have been reduced to dust and tire tracks by now. Have a seat, I see you've been talking to Leo, did he complete the brainwashing successfully?"  
  
"I don't know about brainwashing sir," Roberts responded. "It was a pretty friendly conversation."  
  
Leo had been standing back during the exchange. To his mind, there was one question left to be answered; if Robert's was expecting to be bought over the aisle. He didn't think that was the case, but it was time to go for broke and get some confirmation.  
  
"Mr. President," Leo began "I know you had a concern that you wanted to discuss with Senator Roberts, I thought it best to bring you two together and go over it personally." Jed nodded. He knew which question Leo was referring to.  
  
"James," Bartlet began. "I have to tell you that if you decide to change parties, I think it would have a very positive effect on our goals for this term. You've always been very dedicated to passing legislation that has a clear benefit for the constituents, even if it meant working outside traditional party lines. But I have to know, what promises are you looking for from us?"  
  
Roberts nodded his head as he listened. He'd been expecting this question, and in fact felt a little pleased that it was coming from the President, and not being staffed out. "Sir, I want to state unequivocally there is no price-tag on me. I'll make my decision based on what's right for my constituents, my family and me. I'm not asking for, nor will I accept, any kind of compensation or reward for changing parties. There will be enough second-guessing and speculation about my motivations. I have no illusions that most of my reasons won't get out to the public, but I'd don't want this to get lost in a cloud of political patronage."  
  
Bartlet stood up and offered his hand to the senator. "James, it would be a pleasure to have you join us. Whatever you decide, you have my admiration for your convictions."  
  
"Thank you sir," Roberts responded.  
  
Leo showed the Senator back into his office. Before calling in Margaret to show him out he asked. "What's your timeframe?"  
  
"I'll be returning to New Hampshire tomorrow evening. I want to take some meetings on a local level first. I'll make a decision this weekend, and a formal announcement Monday morning."  
  
"I'd like it if you'd agree to meet with us again prior to Monday, will that be possible?" Leo asked.   
  
Roberts smiled. "Of course, I'll give you a call and set it up once I get back. Just remember Leo, no matter where I sit in the chamber, I'll still be voting my conscience. I may not be as hot a commodity as you think I am," he teased.  
  
"Maybe James, but you'll have ticked off Shallick, and that in itself my friend, is enough for me." Leo stepped over to the door that separated his inner office from the area where Margaret sat and called her in to show the senator out.  
  
It will certainly be an interesting couple of days, Leo muttered to himself once Roberts had been shown out.  
  
In the meantime, he sat back down and turned his attention to the other matters on his desk.   
  
  
4.  
  
*** AN: This section contains a reference which may be offensive to some and which I feel is inappropriate for those 13 and younger. Please proceed with caution.***  
  
  
  
Friday  
  
Friday morning found CJ at her podium in front of the White House Press Corps. She had just concluded her update, and the press corps was trying to get her to answer questions on the Roberts issue before she left the room.  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
They were all shouting, trying to get her to select them, and answer their particular question. Because CJ knew that all questions would concern Roberts and his possible defection, she was allowing them a moment or two of shouting before she got things under control. Secretly, she was thinking that the Press corps had things entirely too easy and it would serve them right if she decided to change her name to some tongue twister of a moniker just to slow them down on occasion.  
  
"All right everyone, settle down. I will take three questions then I'm outta here, you're not my only thing to do today you know?  
  
Katie, what have you got?" CJ asked the reporter in the middle row on the left.  
  
"CJ," Katie began. "There have been reports that Senator Roberts met with White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry, and possibly the President, yesterday. Can you confirm, and what was the content of that discussion?"  
  
The morning staff meeting had spent considerable time on just that conversation, and CJ merely squared her shoulders and delivered the sound bite she had crafted with Toby, Sam and Josh.  
  
"Katie, Senator Roberts did in fact meet with both Leo McGarry and the President yesterday. I'm afraid I have to tell you though, that the majority of the conversation concerned the relative value of reseeding a lawn after it had been trampled by the press. I believe the President suggested sending a bill for the costs to the responsible parties, so you all might want to keep an eye out for that invoice," CJ responded, and the press corps chuckled. She looked back at the room and said, "Arthur, you're next, what have you got?"  
  
Arthur rose from his seat and asked, "Has Senate Majority Leader Shallick had any comment on the situation?"  
  
CJ smiled, "While I'm sure that he's had plenty to say, to my knowledge he has not as yet made any comments for the record." She was certain that most of comments would have to have been blipped out of a TV broadcast, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.  
  
Okay guys, last question. "Danny, what'll it be?"  
  
Danny smiled. "At the risk of repeating myself, does the President have any comment on the situation?" Danny reiterated the question he had first asked at the brief the day before yesterday, and in CJ's office afterwards.  
  
CJ had been expecting just this question. "At this time, the President is not willing to go on record until Senator Roberts makes a definitive decision. And that's all I have time for now. I'll see you all back here this afternoon."  
  
Once again, CJ gathered her materials and left the room quickly to further shouts of her name.  
  
Senator Roberts could be found sitting at the desk in his Senate offices, reviewing a stack of files. A TV on a side table was broadcasting CJ's morning briefing with the sound muted. A quick rap on his office door interrupted his concentration, and was promptly followed by a slim young woman entering the room with a purpose to her stride. She silently handed Roberts a new stack of files, picked up the ones he'd finished previously and grabbed the tepid cup of coffee at his elbow, planning to refill it on her next trip through the office.  
  
"All right Patty," said the senator. "What have you got? In another minute you'll be rearranging my pencils."  
  
A casual observer might assume that, despite her professional dress and demeanor, the staffer was barely sixteen. In fact Patty Smythe was quickly approaching her late thirties and had worked for the senator for over ten years. She'd started out as an executive assistant and, while her duties had expanded over the years to elevate her to a level equivalent to a Chief of Staff in any other office, Roberts had never gotten around to changing her title. Since her main concern was in doing her job well, she'd never gotten hung up on titles. As long as her work was appreciated, and no one was brought in to usurp her position, she was happy with the status quo.  
  
Patty flung herself into the guest chair in front of the cherry wood desk, and conveyed the message that had brought her into the office in the first place that morning. "The Senate Majority Leader called to invite you to have lunch with him today, in order to, and I quote, 'discuss these spurious rumors that have overtaken the news-cycle this week,' end quote. I didn't clarify which rumors he wanted to discuss, would you like me to call back and ask?" she teased.  
  
Roberts shook his head, "Nah, no point in antagonizing him before I get there, although I think what you mean is that Shallick wants to have me FOR lunch. Is this a command performance or do you need to confirm it?" In point of fact, Roberts had been expecting the summons, and was more than a little surprised that it hadn't come sooner.  
  
"Well, it certainly sounded like a command, but I can call to confirm if you'd like, just to yank the chain a little," she replied.   
  
"It's alright, just clear my schedule if you haven't already. I expect that either Leo McGarry or Toby Ziegler will want a meeting before we leave for home tonight, if they do get them in, but no one else." She nodded in understanding, gathered up the files and coffee cup, and headed out of the office. She stopped when Roberts spoke again just as she reached the door. "Feel free to take a long relaxing lunch as I'm being raked over the coals this afternoon," he teased. She laughed and went back out the door.  
  
Later that morning, Sam and Ainsley returned to his office after completing the last of the Taleban meetings.   
  
"I swear Sam," Ainsley stated. "What got into you this morning? I was inspired."  
  
Sam grinned ruefully. "Let's just say that I was given a subtle reminder by the President of what our goals were, and got motivated," he answered, with a bit of self-deprecation. Before Ainsley could ask him what he meant, Josh entered the room, "How did it go?" he asked.  
  
Before Sam could answer, Ainsley spoke up. "It was amazing Josh. Yesterday we took a break and Sam was asking me what we were doing in these meetings; we weren't getting anywhere. Today Sam came in and just blew the doors off. He threw his notebook on the table. Told everyone he hoped they didn't have plans because they weren't leaving until a solution has been found, and slammed the door closed.  
  
I think everyone was so shocked that they just agreed because they didn't know what would happen if they didn't."  
  
Sam turned pink at the praise and ducked his head. Josh just grinned and offered his friend one of their favorite compliments;   
  
"You da man, Sam, You da man. But seriously what was the resolution?"  
  
At this point Sam took over the narrative. "Basically, I got them to realize that what was important was the presence of the human rights workers and the services that they provided, not the individual make-ups of the teams. So Amnesty, NOW and HRW agreed that for the time being, they would limit their teams to men, unless a female worker was the only qualified person available. Also, the State Department agreed to get the stick out of their butts, that's my diagnosis by the way," he grinned "They'll work with these groups more closely, to try to help them avoid trouble while they're in the region, and have plans in place to remove them quickly if it looks like the Taleban is about to launch a crackdown."  
  
Josh nodded, "Sounds like a productive morning my friend. Maybe we should make this a regular issue for you. Have you heard what the Taleban's latest regulations are?" he asked.  
  
Ainsley shook her head no, "What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
Apparently, the Taleban are now requiring that all Hindus wear a distinctive yellow tag on their clothing to indicate their non-Muslim status. Supposedly it's to protect them from being hassled by the religious police, who have been known to beat men to death for not attending religious services. Personally, it just makes me remember stories my grandfather used to tell about World War II Germany. Another report says that the conservative clerics are extremely isolationist and didn't understand the connotations of what they were requiring. I just don't understand how history keeps repeating itself," Josh trailed off.  
  
Some of the carefree celebration Sam and Ainsley had been experiencing dissipated, but it was for a good reason. As much as they had accomplished that morning, it was important to be reminded that by no means was the problem solved.  
  
"Josh," began Sam. "You know we'll keep working right?"  
  
Josh grinned tiredly, but it was still a grin. "I'm not asking you to take responsibilities for the world's problems buddy. It's just something for us all to think about."  
  
Noon found Roberts being escorted into the Senate Majority Leaders office. It was a huge suite of offices by Washington standards, designed to impress. Of course Shallick was seated behind his massive desk. Off to the side, and taking advantage of an alcove, a conference table was set with service for two. A rolling cart stood next to it holding several covered dishes and warmers. All told, it looked like a rather impressive set-up.  
  
As he entered, Shallick rose from his desk and offered his colleague a greeting, "James, thank you for coming, I'm glad we were able to get together." Roberts had to decide quickly if he was going to go along with this false politeness or ignore it. Both parties knew they weren't there for a friendly chat, and he really didn't feel like putting the effort into pretending he was.  
  
"Well, thank you Senator, I'm not sure how much choice I had in the matter, but I'm here all the same."  
  
Shallick was annoyed but wasn't going to show it. He gestured his guest to the conference table, and they each took a moment to unfold the napkins onto their laps and serve themselves from the rolling cart. "You've been quite the media golden boy these last few days," Shallick began, once they'd filled their plates. "Can I safely assume that since there's been no denial issued by your office, that there's some truth to the idea that you are considering abandoning your party?"  
  
'And now we go for the throat,' thought Roberts. "I'm not going to deny I've been considering my future in the party, but I don't know how the story was leaked. I can count on one hand the people I discussed this with, and I wouldn't have considered any of them as a possible leak."  
  
Shallick nodded, in feigned understanding "As they say, the only way to keep a secret among three people is if two of them are dead," he intoned the familiar aphorism. "There have also been reports that you've been meeting with the President; can one ask what you've been offered to jump ship or is secrecy part of the price?"  
  
With this Roberts became irritated, "That's quite enough Henry! I'll tell you the same thing I told the President, if I do make this change it will be because it's what I believe is best for my constituents. Not because you didn't support my initiatives, although I will admit that fact is certainly not doing anything to solidify my stance within the party."  
  
"Well that's very convenient for you now, James, given how much the Republican treasury has poured into your campaigns over the years!" Shallick countered.  
  
"God damn you, I have been a loyal member of this party my entire professional life! I'm not some political whore who got her money upfront and is now refusing to spread her legs!   
  
The fact of the matter is, I'm starting to not recognize my own party. Your agenda may be setting you up for a run at the Presidency, but it's not necessarily serving the needs of the people who sent us here."  
  
During the conversation, Shallick's complexion had been getting redder and redder with each passing moment. But at this point he erupted into a full-throated, knee-slapping roar of laughter. "My God, James, you aren't a child anymore. How can you survive with that naïve view of the world? I think my eleven year old daughter has a better understanding about how things work than you do."  
  
Before Roberts could respond, there was a knock at the door and Shallick called out an 'enter'. In walked Chief of Staff, Ann Stark. "Senator, you have a caucus in five minutes." Shallick nodded and gestured for her to stay, while Roberts left the room. Just as he reached the door she called out, "Please give Patty my regards would you? I hope you don't mind carrying the message."  
  
Roberts continued on out of the room without responding, but he was puzzled by the statement. While he was aware that the two women knew each other, he didn't think there was any love lost between them. It didn't make sense for Stark to be sending her regards to his assistant through him.  
  
As he reached the main hallway outside the office, the penny dropped. 'I hope you don't mind carrying the message.' Roberts now knew that the story had been leaked from his own offices.  
  
Prior to this, he had assumed that his wife and staff were the only sources that were absolutely above reproach, Patty was the only staff member he'd taken into his confidence. He wanted to say that the betrayal shocked him, but he was a career politician and not as naïve as Shallick insisted he was. Instead, he was merely disappointed. He'd have to decide how to handle Patty, but not now.   
  
Now he needed to visit his constituents and determine where his political future lay.  
  
5  
  
  
  
He had begun the short walk back to his office when he looked up and saw Toby Ziegler coming down the hall, carrying an accordion file tucked under his arm, stuffed to overflowing with papers, and several used legal pads held on top of it all. Ziegler didn't see him at first, but when he glanced up and saw the senator coming towards him down a main corridor of the Capitol building, he nodded his head in recognition, tilted his head to the right and changed his course to take him down a less populated hallway. Roberts nodded in agreement, and followed him down the same corridor. There would be no privacy, not in an open hallway in the Capitol building, but it would be possible to have a brief conversation out of the sight of too many eyes.  
  
Ziegler had stopped at a window seat and was writing on the legal pad when Roberts approached him. Toby looked up as Roberts' presence threw a shadow across his page. "Senator Roberts," he greeted.   
  
Roberts smiled, "Toby are you a fan of bad fiction, because that little exchange just now could very well earn us an award nomination," he teased.   
  
Although not easy to tell, Toby smiled slightly behind his beard. "Well sir, I'm no Deep Throat. I just thought that if we could touch base now, it would save me trying to get past your assistant later. She seems singularly unwilling to allow me a few moments of your time today."  
  
Roberts was disturbed by this news. "Patty wouldn't set up an appointment with you?" he clarified.  
  
Toby shook his head no, "She insisted that you had cleared your schedule until you returned to DC on Monday and weren't meeting with anyone."  
  
Roberts was extremely disappointed by this news. He'd hoped that Patty might have a reasonable explanation for leaking the story, and that it might be possible to trust her again, to allow her to keep her position. But with this news, it was obvious that she was pursuing her own agenda.   
  
"Well, then I'm glad you were able to catch me. I'm about to leave for New Hampshire once I tie up a loose end that just cropped up," Roberts stated.  
  
"Really, I just wanted to touch base with you before you left. Leo asked me to remind you that he's available at your convenience."   
  
"Thank you Toby, let him know I'll call him as soon as it's appropriate to do so. No matter what my decision is. Now, I need to be off," Roberts finished and turned to head back to his offices.  
  
Toby gathered his papers and headed to the meeting that had originally brought him to the Hill. Meanwhile Roberts trudged to his office. He was disturbed that not only had Patty, a woman he once held complete faith in, divulged his confidences, but she was actively working against him.   
  
As he arrived at his outer office, he decided that he didn't need the repercussions of an ugly confrontation on his mind for his weekend meetings. He'd simply leave her behind and fire her on Monday.  
  
He walked quickly into the office and back through into his own inner sanctum. Although he nodded to the greetings his staff offered, he didn't say anything. Patty grabbed a steno notepad and followed him back into his office.  
  
"So," she asked "how did it go?"  
  
"About as I expected," Roberts replied "Listen, I was thinking..."  
  
"Did Shallick convince you to stay with the party?" she interrupted.  
  
"Actually he really didn't even try," Roberts responded. "But listen..."  
  
Once again Patty cut into his train of thought. "He didn't try? Why not, did you tell him you'd made a decision already? Have you made a decision? Are you going to stay where you belong after all?" she pressed.  
  
'And the last piece of the puzzle falls into place,' Roberts thought to himself. Obviously Patty thought that leaking the story to Ann Stark would get Shallick to pull Roberts back into line. Which meant it was Ann who went to the press, or sent Patty to them.  
  
"Listen Patty," Roberts began again, "I've been thinking and there's no real need for you to accompany us to New Hampshire this weekend. Why don't you just stay here - take the weekend off if you like," he offered.  
  
She stared at him closely, "Won't you need me for your meetings?"  
  
"Nah," he replied. "It's just local leaders, Mary Ellen and I are having everybody out to the house. We want to keep things fairly informal. So listen, take the weekend and I'll see you on Monday."  
  
She was about to protest again, but something in her bosses face told her not to pursue the issue. She nodded and turned to leave. Before she got to the door, Roberts called out, "Has anyone from the White House been trying to get a hold of me?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head no, and left the room quickly, leaving the room's door slightly ajar. Those outside heard the loud thump of the senator delivering a swift kick to his desk, but Patty had already grabbed her purse and escaped into the hall.  
  
Roberts packed his briefcase, checked to see if anything of consequence had been placed on his desk in his absence, and headed home to meet his wife for the drive to the airport. He hadn't expected this to be an easy decision. Especially once it leaked to the media before he was prepared, but he hadn't really considered how much he could lose, no matter which way he turned. Patty wasn't just an employee, after ten years she'd become a trusted friend. Roberts wondered how many other friends would disappear in the coming days and weeks.  
  
At five o'clock that afternoon CJ was back in front of the press corps. It was take out the trash hour, and she was trying to get through the briefing without being inundated by Roberts questions. "Alright everybody, finally I've been asked to tell you that NOW, HRW, Amnesty International and the State Department have reached a compromise that they hope will be effective in assuring the safety of relief workers in the area. The President is hopeful that the continued presence of relief work will help to ease the plight of those living in the area. That's all I have for you know. I'm calling a full lid."  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
The reporters shouted, "CJ, is there any further comment on Senator Roberts?"  
  
"I called a lid guys, I don't make comments after the lid. It just encourages you. Have a good evening." With that CJ gathered her notes amid the chuckles and grumbles of the press corps.   
  
Saturday  
  
The following morning found the Senior Staff gathered around the television in Leo's office. CNN was broadcasting clips of Roberts' arrival in New Hampshire the night before, and of various groups entering his home, including local Republican and Democratic leaders, the Governor, the President of the New Hampshire teachers union, and other politicians of various parties and offices. So far, whenever Roberts had been shown on camera, he'd merely smiled and waved. Leaving the airport, he'd pulled a 'Reagan', as reporters shouted questions, he merely smiled and put a hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear, and then shook his heads at reporters questions. A scene made funny by the fact that when Reagan had done it, there was usually a whirring helicopter or jet engine on the scene.  
  
As the broadcast moved on to other subjects, Leo clicked the mute button and the group turned away from the set. "Awright, nobody bugs Roberts again. He'll contact me when he's ready to make a decision. Now, get out of my office, we've got a country to run." The staff moved off into their own offices to attack the work that brought them in on a Saturday.  
  
Sam and Josh chatted on the way back to Josh's bullpen. Once there, they found Donna and Ainsley watching the same news show that Leo had just clicked off. Donna looked up as Josh and Sam arrived. "Ahh, this is what happens when I leave you alone is it?" Josh teased. "The blondes get together and watch tv? Do you watch All My Children during the week or do you limit yourself to the news channels?"  
  
"Actually Josh," Donna countered "we were just reviewing the tape from the hidden camera we placed in your office a few months ago. It's hysterical, don't you agree, what people do in an office when they think no one can see them." Josh's dimples disappeared and he began to turn a bit red in the face when he recalled a few embarrassing moments from the recent past.   
  
Sam was guffawing at his friend's embarrassment, "So what do you do when you're in here alone?" he ribbed.  
  
Before things could degenerate much further Ainsley interrupted, "We were, in point of fact, Josh, reviewing the recent coverage of Senator Roberts. In an attempt to perhaps discern if he would give any indication as to where he currently stands in his decision making process. Are you at all aware of his answer as of yet?"  
  
Josh was mentally following the twists and turns of that statement, trying to figure out what the actual question was. Sam, who worked with Ainsley more often, got there first and said, "No, all we know is he's deciding this weekend. I think Leo expects an answer before an official announcement, but there's no guarantee that Roberts will actually do that."  
  
Ainsley was quiet, but one could see the wheels turning in her head. "I don't understand how he could consider leaving the party though. I've heard that he's upset that with the lack of support he's been getting recently, but I would think he'd understand that the party can't support every bill."  
  
Josh was tempted not to say anything, because if there was a situation guaranteed to spell disaster it would be this one, but once again his mouth overtook his brain. "Well Ainsley, I think you need to remember that Roberts has always leaned towards the middle in most of his politics. I don't know what his main motivation in this case is. Toby and Leo have been the one's talking to him. But I have worked with Senator Roberts in the past, and been both impressed and infuriated by the fact that he's motivated to do what's best for the people who elected him. I think if he makes this change, it will because he can better serve from another side of the aisle."  
  
When Josh finished, all four occupants of the room were impressed that he hadn't found a way to get into an argument with Ainsley on the issue.   
  
"Now, if you two are through with the boob tube," he directed at Ainsley and Donna. "Get out of my office I have work to do." With that all three exited and Josh sat down at his desk. Before getting down to work though, he did take a moment to peer in the corners and around the room for anything that could be a concealed camera. He shook his head at his own gullibility and opened a file.  
  
Sunday  
  
The next morning Leo was alone in his office, watching the Sunday news shows, once again with clips of Roberts, this time returning to Washington. The shows spent the rest of the broadcasts bringing in new talking heads to armchair quarterback his decision. After a while, Leo got frustrated with the monotony of too many people with too little to say trying to fill too much time. It made him long for the days of his youth when there were only three channels and the news only came on at six p.m.  
  
He muted the set, and turned himself to his work. Several hours later, he was disturbed by his phone ringing. Glancing at the display, he saw it was his private line and picked it up.  
  
"McGarry."  
  
"Senator, it's good to hear from you. How was the weekend?"  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean."  
  
"I think he could be made available."  
  
"Three o'clock should be fine."  
  
"May I make a recommendation that you take some care to avoid the press?"  
  
"Yes, I'll alert security to let you into the underground parking and bring you up."  
  
"Thank you Senator, I'll see you in a couple hours."  
  
Leo replaced the phone on its hook and quickly picked it up again to inform security. Once he'd taken care of that task, he turned in his chair to stare out the window for a moment, contemplating what the coming meeting could mean. Either a dedicated man would abandon the party that had helped to put and keep him office for nearly thirty years, or he would remain, and most likely lose his next election because they wouldn't trust him. If Robert's left his party, then control of Congress would revert to the Democrats, and it would become infinitely easier at least get the administration's goals on the agenda. Success wasn't guaranteed, the votes were too close for that, but it would be more possible.  
  
One might think it obvious, by that point, that Roberts would leave, if only to assure his political future, but Leo knew the man well enough to know that he'd abandon his office that day if he thought it would best serve the American people. At this point, it was a real crapshoot what Roberts would decide. Leo turned back from the window, and returned to his work. He'd call the President in an hour to let him know about the meeting, but for now he'd return his attention to his own service to the people.  
  
  
Monday  
  
A podium had been set-up on the Capitol steps, and representatives from various news crews were attaching their microphones to it. Senator James Roberts had called a press conference to begin in 20 minutes to announce his decision. While the reporters set up, he was in his office with his wife. He'd just called Patty to come in. Once she entered, he looked at his wife significantly, and she excused herself.  
  
Roberts gestured for Patty to take a seat, while he walked and stood behind his desk. "Patty," he began, "I've always thought we had a pretty good relationship, that when we discussed things, that we offered our true opinions and showed each other respect. Even when we disagreed."  
  
Patty stared at her long-time employer, not at all aware of where he was going with his speech.  
  
"Patty, the staff will be joining me when I go out to make the announcement. You will remain here, clean your personal items out of your desk, and Security will escort you from the building. Is that clear?" He asked the question without rancor, in fact he seemed to show no emotion, although there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Wait, what, I don't understand," Patty stuttered.  
  
"Patty, if you disagreed with me you should have told me. If you didn't want to work with me, you should have quit. But I will not keep on someone who betrays me and then lies to me," Roberts explained.  
  
Patty was still confused, but then she realized "Ann."  
  
"Yes," Roberts agreed, "Ann, did you really think she wouldn't sell you out?" he asked. "My God, Patty, the woman would sell her own mother if she thought she'd earn some political clout for it.  
  
But that's beside the point. Wait here, once we've left you can clean out, and get out. I won't embarrass you in front of everyone else, but try anything and I'll have no problem making sure that you don't work on the Hill again are we clear?"  
  
The woman nodded mutely, and tried to keep from dissolving into tears as she realized the ramifications of her actions.  
  
Roberts strode out of the office, nodded for the Capitol police officer who had been standing at the doors keeping the press out, into his main office and gathered his staff to follow him to the steps. If any members of the staff noted that Patty Smythe wasn't coming, they didn't mention it out loud.  
  
Roberts took his wife's arm and lead the group towards the waiting press. Once everyone had arranged themselves on the steps, Roberts' Press Secretary introduced him and he stepped forward to make his announcement.  
  
"Thank you all for coming this morning. Thank you also for waiting so patiently this past week while I undertook this very difficult decision." The last was said with a bit of irony, and the press corps smiled and chuckled in response.  
  
"I first ran for elected office out of a desire to be a leader. I felt I had something to offer and that I could best do it through service. While I have been a lifelong member of the Republican Party, my loyalty has been to meet the needs of more than just Republicans."  
  
"Recently I have noticed a change rippling through my party and I believe that it is losing its focus. I have discussed my concerns with many party leaders, and despite their assurances have come to a conclusion.  
  
At this time, I would like to announce that I am henceforth declaring myself no longer a member of the Republican Party. I will serve out the rest of my term as an Independent."  
  
Flashbulbs, which had been going off desultorily during the briefing, now started popping like mad, and every reporter seemed to lean in closer to make sure they didn't miss a word.  
  
"I would like to assure my constituents that my dedication to serve their needs will never waver, for as long as they choose me as their representative.   
  
Thank you for coming." Roberts moved away from the podium and re-took his wife's arm to go back indoors. Reporters were shouting his name, and his press secretary was trying to announce that he would not take questions at that time.  
  
Back in the White House, Josh was jumping up and down in his office and punching his fist in the air, 'We got him, we got him," he chanted.  
  
Sam and Ainsley each turned back from the tv to the other and offered a conciliatory handshake.   
  
Toby stopped tossing his pink rubber ball against the wall, and leaned back in his chair to light a cigar.  
  
Leo and the President turned to each other and grinned. "I fell like a little poker tonight, Leo what do you think?" the President asked. Leo nodded in agreement. "I think it's definitely a good night for poker sir."  
  
An hour later, CJ was back in front of the reassembled press corps. "I'm taking one question on Senator Roberts and then I'm moving on," she announced. Looking over the room she glanced at Danny, and gave him the nod.  
  
"CJ, does the President have a comment at this time on Senator Roberts' decision?" he asked for the third and hopefully final time.  
  
CJ grinned, she'd discussed this with Leo and the President and was especially looking forward to the answer she'd been authorized to give. "Yes, Danny he does. The President would like to say to Senator Roberts," At this, CJ turned her full attention to the many cameras directly in front of her, "Welcome to the pool, the water's fine." A broad smile broke across her face, and the rest of the press corps laughed once again, at the way the talented woman handled them all.  
  
That evening the President, Senior Staff, Leo and Ainsley, were seated around the table in Leo's office. A new hand had just been dealt and cigar smoke hung thick in the air. Everyone was experiencing a rare moment of hilarity and relaxation when the President leaned back in his chair and asked, "There is a small Indiana college that credits itself with making sure my dear alma mater Notre Dame came into being. Name that college." Everyone else, who had spent much time with the President, groaned and tossed their hands back down on the table, Ainsley, who had never been to the staff poker game and wasn't expecting the random trivia asked "Sir, what do you mean?"  
  
Jed Bartlet went on to explain the history in great detail to his captive audience.  
  
END  
  
  
AN: Saint Mary-of-the-Woods College, in Terre Haute, IN is the Institution Bartlet is referring to. It was founded in 1840 by French Sisters of Providence. The story goes that when the founder of Notre Dame came over from France he suffered a broken leg not far from the College and was taken in by the sisters to recuperate. As Saint Mary's is MY alma mater I choose to take a bit of dramatic license. :)  



End file.
